


My King

by Leata



Series: Dark Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blood, Bottom Gabriel/Top Sam Winchester, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Breeding, Gabriel (Supernatural) is Loki, Guilty Gabriel (Supernatural), M/M, Pool Sex, Possessive Sam Winchester, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Smut, Strength Kink, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leata/pseuds/Leata
Summary: Sam rises to power as the Boy King and searches out his old lover determined to never let the archangel out of his sight again.
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Dark Sam [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809619
Comments: 4
Kudos: 120





	My King

When the apocalypse came Sam had been forced to take Lucifer to the cage. However when he reached hell his body and soul tore themselves free from Lucifer. Leaving the cage but trapped in hell. Soon his powers grew, after Gabriel's death his reasons for staying clean and the purity of his soul dwindled. Within a few years he had enough power and enough demons afraid of the man that fought off two archangels. The throne to hell was an easy grab. Now fully corrupted his powers no longer needed the blood of demons, able to sustain himself. While sitting on his throne his anger suddenly erupted when he could sense the unique glow of pagan infused grace hiding in a beach house in Brazil. 

He left the throne room in flames, teleporting to his old lover with ease. Sam hummed as he walked up the beach to the pool chuckling seeing the smaller male stretched out on a bright pink pool floaty. "Well you look great for a corpse." Gabriel frowned, tilting his head to look up from his lounging position," You look pretty good for a demon, Boy King." He hummed out, his eyes narrowing. "What do you want tall, dark and black eyed?"

The archangel could see the changes in Sam, seeing past his body to the darken soul and the black eyes. He hadn't felt his cloaking weaken, Sam had to have grown stronger, the archangel watching the new king more carefully. He wanted nothing more than to go back to his lonely exile. Thor hated him for his part in Odin's death and after Ralph's death heaven most thought him dead, others wanted him to rule and more wanted him punished for abandoning heaven and Michael. Returning to look over the demon before him, seeing his anger and power running from him again wasn't an option.

Sam shrugged with a sly smirk looking over the pool and then Gabriel," Thought I would come work off some of my frustrations." Gabriel arched a brow, " Really now? Ruling hell so difficult." Sam pulled off his shirt making sure he had Gabriel's attention as he did so," You know as well as I do that demons are idiots Gabe." 

The long forgotten nickname rolled off the monarch's tongue with natural ease. The ex-hunter continued to strip off his pants as the archangel watched his movements determined to stand his ground," Yup that's why I tried to stay out of it Sammich." Gabriel sat up on his floaty watching as Sam dipped into the pool naked, swimming towards him and then swimming slow lazy circles around him. The archangel watching him with tightly veiled uncertainty, unsure of the Sam that swam closer and closer to him. Wanting to know how changed he was by his power. 

Sam tilted his head to him, his eyes flashing black in his annoyance," It was your choice to get involved not mine. You choose to stay, angel." He huffed as he swam closer, his eyes pitch black in his anger, "And you chose to leave and hide from me. " Gabriel frowned, watching him as he got closer, his grace rising in response, "Once I found you I didn't think your _Royal Highness_ would want me sticking around. It's called self preservation, Sugar." He huffed looking away from him. 

He hated himself for fleeing when he saw Sam losing himself rather than watching as Sam forsake Dean. Gabe couldn't watch him slay through demons, monsters and angels alike. He was sure he wouldn't be any different to Sam, he had been positive the boy would have tried what Lucifer had failed to do. "Look if you're here for something just spit it out, kid."

Sam hummed frowning as he poked his fingers against Gabriel's floaty much to the smaller's annoyance," I just wanted to work off some steam. See you. We used to have fun together. We could still have fun." Gabriel frowned, still glaring at him for continuing to poke at the hot pink plastic, unswayed. Sam had come here in anger but not without a plan for his powerful ex-lover.

"I wouldn't have hurt you Gabe…" The demon poked at the floaty sighing looking back at him, "Look I won't tell anyone you're here, Gabriel. You don't have to hide from me. If we stood together again. No one would go against the two of us...'' Gabriel's golden orbs broke away from black turning to look out over the edge of the pool to the ocean, his mind starting to think it over. Still unsure of Sam's honesty.

"You wouldn't have to hide if we stayed together. Who would argue with the King of Hell and the last Archangel?" He glanced back at him at that, he had a point. Why hide from heaven? Why hide from the pagans? If they had hell, what could anyone say? " And bonus, I don't have a fragile human body anymore." 

Gabriel's eyes rolled, huffing a laugh looking back at him with an arched brow, " I noticed." A slow smile sliding on to his lips, " Did you come here to continue our relationship or just test out the perks of your new body?" Sam smirked, licking his lips, "Can't it be both? Come into the water angel, let me show you how long I can hold my breath."

Gabriel laughed at Sam's new demonic confidence and waggled his eyebrows at him. Sliding off the floaty and into the water only to be instantly caught and pressed against the pool wall. Sam smirked, kissing him hard pressing tight against the other male. Gabriel groaned into the searing kiss rolling his hips against him," I thought you were going to do something better with that tongue my King. "

Sam smirked, " Gladly my archangel," dipping under the water pulling down his swim trunks. Gabriel smiled leaning his head back holding on to the wall behind him letting out a moan as he felt Sam's mouth wrap around him. He wouldn't lie that he missed the ex-human. Worried about him, he had seen the darken mass of his soul. He couldn't face a Sam that didn't want him, that wasn't any of the Sam he knew. Feeling him close again and the promise of freedom and Sam had his grace humming with excitement. 

Gabe shuddered feeling Sam bite him as he sucked. Trying to roll his hips up to the warm mouth around him moaning out a curse when he had to tap into his grace to buck into the demon's throat. The warm water lapped around them as he grabbed hold of Sam's hair underwater to hold him in place. He moaned as the king let him fuck deep into his throat desperatly chasing his release. He groaned lowly as he pounded into his throat. Gasping as he came hard down his throat cursing out his name as he came. 

Sam smirked pulling off the archangel resurfacing to press tight up against him. The smaller male smirking lazily up at him holding on to the wall with one hand, " One point for Demon Sam." He half purred, wrapping his legs around his waist. Sam chuckled, smirking, pressing his hardened cock against his stomach," Then let me show you what else I can do, little angel." He half growled biting and licking over his neck. 

Gabriel groaned, bucking to him snapping his fingers and taking them to his bedroom. Sam chuckled at their dry and naked state,"I'm going to use you little angel. " Gabriel smirked, licking his lips, arching his hips to meet Sam's," Think your new body can keep up?" 

Sam groaned at the challenge spreading the angel's legs more pushing into him roughly. Gabriel gasped, arching at the stretch and burn, cursing under his breath. His eyes glowing as his grace loosen and stretched his hole to accommodate Sam's size, " I forgot how fucking thick you were," clenching tightly around him. 

Sam smirked, feeling the shift inside the archangel thrusting harder and faster. Digging his fingers into his hips holding him tight. Gabriel groaned bucking to his hands only to find that he had to use force to try to fight against Sam's grip. The archangel's cock twitched loving his lover's increased strength. The demon king smirking darkly, lifting the angel with ease pounding up into him as he held him on his lap. " Do you enjoy having me control you wild archangel?" He groaned into his ear licking over it as his hips kept thrusting into the moaning being, "Finally someone to tame you and it's a demon?" 

Gabriel groaned digging his nails into Sam's broad shoulders," Just don't stop, Fuck don't stop Sam." He groaned past the point of caring about anything other than the long thick cock moving against his prostate. Sam chuckled out a grunt pumping harder into him tilting his hips to hit his prostate head on. Gabriel gasped bucking at the harsh thrusts cumming over Sam's chest untouched. 

The angel groaned holding tight to him realizing the demon wasn't slowing. Sam groaned watching him cum licking his lips as he growled lowly. Pulling the blissful angel from him and turning him on his knees," Don't ever think you can hide from me again little angel. You are mine." Sam growled into his ear as he slammed back into him.

Gabriel groaned resting his head on his arms as he looked back, his eyes meeting his pitch black eyes," Yours Sammich." He groaned happily as Sam started to move again, taking slow deep thrusts pulling out completely before slamming back into him," I'm going to fill you. Cum over and over again until I feel better about you abandoning me." Gabriel groaned each word being accompanied by a hard thrust to his prostate, "Fuck Sam. I won't leave again." 

" I will make sure of that little angel don't worry. I'll keep you chained to my bed. Wet and open, waiting for me." Gabriel moaned at Sam's words sparked visions in his mind. Moaning as the king flooded his mind with images of being chained and used in his bed. All the while Sam's cock continued its hard thrusts into his hole, matching the thrusts in his mind. Sam groaned picking up speed, his fingers digging deeper into the flesh of the angel's hips keeping him still as he came hard into him.

Sam moaned still rolling his hips only slowing slightly. Unwilling to let himself soften as he kept slamming into him. Gabriel groaned holding on to the bedsheets as Sam began to pick up speed again. His mind was still a wash of Sam keeping him spread open and fucked. Cursing as he came hard untouched once more, whimpering a moan as Sam kept moving inside of him.

Sam continued to fill him using his body until Gabriel lost count of how many times the demon had came inside of him. The bruising grip on his hips the only thing keeping the moaning mess of an archangel beneath him up. A pool of cum growing under Gabriel's hips dripping from his tip, his mind a clouded fog of pleasure. 

Sam moaned into his ear, a distant sound as his hips thrusted at a bone breaking pace. The demon flipped Gabriel on his back lifting his legs to pound deep into him. The demon smirked down at him, stroking his lower extended abdomen as he kept thrusting , " Look little angel. You're so full your vessel might burst." Gabriel groaned, his eyes trailing to the bulge in his stomach from Sam's seed moaning at sight and Sam's hand pressing on it. His mind sparked with grace with pleasure nearly screaming as Sam pressed on his too full body whimpering out his name. 

The demon smirked, pulling him closer, moving to lay them on their sides, never letting his cock slip out. " I think one more will prove my point, don't you Gabriel?" Gabriel groaned out a curse his vessel spent and full. A hoarse scream being ripped from his lips as Sam pounded into his abused hole and prostate at the new angle. 

Sam groaned at the feeling of the twitching around his hard cock moving faster. His nails digging into Gabriel's right thigh lifting his leg. The force of his grip breaking skin, blood rolling out over his fingers. Sam growled low in his chest as the smell of blood and grace filled the room cumming deep into him. Gabriel jerked as Sam stiffened, shuddering as his own cock gave one last attempt to cum. Sam smirked, licking the sweat from the back of Gabriel's neck and then his bloody fingers, "Mm you look good like this my angel." 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at him lazily looking into his black eyes, his own shining with grace," You... don't look so bad yourself Sammykins." Sam frowned at him, " I give you the best sex of the century and that's all I get?" Gabriel chuckled, this still felt like Sam. The king huffed shifting behind him, the chuckle vanishing completely into a moan as Sam's cock was replaced with a large butt plug. Sam pouted at him, moving the toy in and out of him toying with his red rimmed hole," You should be nicer to me. I am king you know. "

Gabriel groaned at the teasing, moving to press close to him again looking at him, " I would never not be nice, my king." Shuddering as Sam moved the toy in and out of him pulling at his edges, "You will stay by my side. Truly Gabe?" Sam looked at him, his black eyes replaced with hazel eyes and his uncertainty showing for the first time. _Sam._ Gabriel couldn't help but see his love under the demon, his grace humming at being close to Sam's soul, uncaring of how twisted it had become. " I will not hide from you Sam. You made a compelling case. " 

Sam smiled a dopey bloody grin, his fingers still idly playing with the toy, "Good. I really wasn't asking. " His grin breaking into a toothy smirk kissing the last Archangel hard, they would control heaven and hell in due time. No one would harm or lie to them again and everyone would learn to fear them.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Please leave kudos and comments it keep me going and lets me know what you like. 
> 
> For updates and general randomness follow me on Twitter and tumbler @Leatafanfiction Thanks for reading!


End file.
